Network fabrics include an infrastructure that permits various initiators to access various target devices. The infrastructure may include one or more switches or other types of message-routing devices. A communication link between the fabric and an “end” device may malfunction for a variety of reasons. For example, the cable between the fabric and the device may malfunction or the end device may be physically disconnected from the fabric. Regardless of the reason for the failure of the link, some fabrics respond by broadcasting a message throughout the entire fabric alerting all initiators of a change in topology.